


Eyes of a Predator

by theflamboyantdancer



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: KevEdd - Freeform, M/M, slutsforsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflamboyantdancer/pseuds/theflamboyantdancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rev! Kevedd smut one shot! Kevin gets to pay our favorite raven haired shark a visit. But Kevin ends up running late and going against Eddward's rules. Will the ginger get out alive? Or will he be punished? BDSM, SMUT. R18 ! GET READY TO GET KINKY #slutsforsmut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes of a Predator

**SO HERE IT IS! That #slutsforsmut thing I started on facebook. Oops. Oh well. I guess this is legacy now.**

**Anyway.**

**WARNING! THIS IS SMUT. PURE. KINKY ASS SMUT. BOYXBOY DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE.**

**18+ OR WHATEVER IDC JUST DON'T LET YOUR PARENTS KNOW.**

**LIGHT BDSM, SWEARING, BREATHE PLAY, DICK IN DA BUTT. ALL THAT GOOD SHIT.**

* * *

**Eyes of a Predator**

Rev! Kevedd oneshot

#SlutsforSmut

The clicking of someone's heels down the crowded hall alerted Kevin. It had been days since he had heard the "click-clack" of those boots in the hall. That sound meant danger. That sound meant he was being followed and his predator wanted him to know he was.

Kevin quickly got his bag out of his locker and closed it. He was about to turn around when a hand slammed against the locker next to his.

"Greetings, Pumpkin." A smooth voice whispered in his ear. Kevin visibly tensed. He hadn't realized how close his predator was until he was right on him.

Eddward Marion Vincent was his name. And torturing poor souls like Kevin's was his game. But it seemed like the ginger was always his favorite plaything. It seemed like Eddward would go out of his way just to torment him. Or make him look ridiculous.

"Did you miss me?" The voice came again. Kevin realized he was trapped now. Like a mouse in a cats claws.

Eddward seemed to get annoyed that he wasn't answering him. He growled softly in his ear and reached around, causing Kevin to squeak. Edd slipped a piece of paper ever-so slowly into his front pocket.

"Read it. And do not be late." He said. And, just like that, he was gone. Not even the click of his heels were heard in the crowded hall anymore.

Kevin slumped down, sighing in relief that he was still alive. But then he remember the piece of paper in his pocket. He pulled the neatly folded piece of paper out and unfolded it.

"Be at my house at 5:30 PM tonight. Come late and be punished. This is your only warning." -E.

Kevin swallowed hard. It seemed like he didn't have a choice here. He picked up his bag and headed home. He looked at the time. Crap. He only had an hour before he had to be at Edd's. He didn't know if he would get his homework done in time.

He got home and got most of his homework completed. But he somehow lost track of time. It was 5:35 before he realized what time it was.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed and grabbed his shoes. He left his hat. He was so dead. He ran across the street and stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He then knocked on the door.

It opened and Eddward stood in the doorway.

"You're late. By seven minutes and six seconds. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up." he said and grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"I-I apologize, Eddward. I was busy doing homew-" Eddward interrupted him.

"That is no excuse, Pumpkin. You should have gotten it all done at school." Eddward said in a snarky tone. Kevin pouted.

"Why do you gotta be such a jerk?" Kevin said, without thinking first. Eddward shot him a sharp glare and pulled him upstairs to his bedroom.

"W-wait! I-im sorry I didn't mean to..."

"Shut up, Freckles."

Kevin was thrown on the bed face first. He squeaked as Edd lifted up his hips and landed an opened handed smack on his rear. Kevin gasped and his head shot up.

"E-Eddward! Wh-what do you think you're doing?!" Kevin yelped. Eddward shrugged.

"Giving you your punishment." he said nonchalantly. Kevin tried to wiggle out of his grip. He didn't realize the Eddward was right behind him. The raven's crotch level with the gingers ass. Eddward bit his lip and groaned softly.

"Oh? Pumpkin, I didn't take you for a tease." he said and grabbed his hips forcing his ass to his crotch, slowly grinding against his ass. Kevin gasped and whimpered at the feeling. A blush made it's way onto his freckled cheeks. He wouldn't admit it, but he kind of liked the treatment.

"E-Edd..." he whined as Eddward's hands made their way up his shirt and up his bare back.

"Yes, Kevin?" he leaned over him and nipped on his ear softly. He heard Kevin groan and pressed his hips back against him, causing Eddward to chuckle. "Good boy."

Eddward let one of his hands slip over his thigh and to his ass again, slowly squeezing and massaging his rear through his pants. Kevin tried his hardest not to make any sounds of pleasure but was failing miserably.

"Now now, Pumpkin. Make too much noise and I'll have to gag you." Eddward said and Kevin whimpered at the thought. Edd smirked at the thought of his Pumpkin gagged and bound for him. That got Eddward thinking.

He moved away from Kevin, much to the gingers confusion. The raven got in his closet and pulled out a special wooden box. Kevin sat normally on the bed.

"W-what's that?" Kevin asked softly.

"You'll see." Eddward said and opened it. He pulled out a jawbreaker ball gag. And police grade handcuffs. Kevin blushed furiously when he saw the items.

"Take off your clothes, Pumpkin." Eddward ordered.

"W-Wha-"

"Clothes. Now." Eddward said. Kevin hesitated but he began taking off his clothes. A part of him was telling him no. But the other part really wanted this. Eddward was really attractive. Physically and intellectually. He got everything off except his boxers. He was far too embarrassed to take those off.

"Good boy. Now, lay down for Master." Eddward said. He loved playing the dominant role. He loved control in every sense of the word. He didn't like being beneath others.

"M-Master?!" Kevin asked. He wasn't sure what that meant exactly but he had an idea of what it meant.

"Yes, call me Master. Or would you rather call me Daddy?" Eddward asked and Kevin's face went as red as his hair.

"M-Master is okay..." Kevin said blushing as he sat on the bed.

"Lay down near the bed frame." Eddward said as he took his red shirt off. Kevin had seen him shirtless before. During his swim meets. But this time seemed a little bit different. Kevin did as he was told. He was hesitant, shaking slightly from the anticipation. Eddward got on the bed with the handcuffs and the ball gag. He crawled towards him, predatory eyes fixed on him almost lustfully. He licked his lips, like a wild cat, looking at it's food. He straddled him before taking his arms and putting them above his head. He cuffed him to the metal headboard, restraining him. Kevin blushed and whined when he realized he couldn't really move. He was trapped now.

Eddward leaned back and looked at him with a smirk, satisfied. He looked into his eyes and took Kevin's glasses off.

"You're mine now, Kevin." Eddward said smoothly and ran his hand down the gingers lean chest, causing a shiver from the other.

"I'm only going to use the gag if you get too loud. Understand?" Eddward asked and Kevin nodded.

"Do...do we need a safe word?" Kevin asked and Eddward chuckled.

"Its not going to be that extreme, Pumpkin. Just tell me if it hurts too much." Eddward kissed his cheek softly and he went down further, kissing his jawline, then his neck, down to his chest. He pinched and played with his nipples, causing Kevin to squeak and squirmed, arching into his touch.

"Nnngh...a-ah!"

Kevin tried not to moan but he couldn't help it. It felt good. To be touched by someone as attractive as Eddward felt amazing. He squirmed as Edd kissed down his torso to his hips. He licked from his navel to the top of his boxers. Kevin gasped and tugged on the handcuffs.

"E-Eddward..." he whispered, feeling himself coming undone before the raven.

The man between his legs let out a soft growl, trying to control himself from ravaging the young red head. He kissed his thighs, looking up at him.

"This is your first time, correct?" Eddward asked and smirked. Kevin looked away and nodded. He was shaking so much. Every little touch gave him a shock. Eddward's smirk widened.

"I'll try not to be top rough then." he said and nipped his thigh, causing Kevin to gasp and flinch. He heard Edd chuckle at this reaction and he felt a hand start rubbing him through his thin boxers.

"O-oh God..." Kevin sighed and moaned breathlessly as he was being touched. He heard a dark chuckle.

"There is no God here, Pumpkin. Only demons." Eddward said and leaned up, pulling Kevin's boxers off with his teeth.

"Fuck..." The ginger gasped as he was fully exposed to him now. Eddward chuckled and sat up, slowly unbuttoning his tight skinny jeans. He slipped them off and licked his lips, only wearing tight spandex boxers that didn't leave much to the imagination for Kevin. He looked down at Kevin with eyes deemed fit for a predator. Kevin squirmed under his gaze, trying to cover himself up by closing his legs.

Eddward didn't like that. He grabbed Kevin's legs and pulled them apart, wide open for all of him to see.

"No, Pumpkin. I want all of you open to me." Eddward said and he nipped and licked his thighs more. Kevin's face went red and he tilted his head back, moaning softly.

That's when he felt something wet and warm on his entrance. He gasped and his head shot up, eyes wide.

"W-what are you..." Kevin gasped as he felt Edd push his legs up more. And the assault continued. Kevin gasped and squirmed, moaning at the feeling. He tugged on the handcuffs more, wondering how the hell this felt so good.

Eddward's tongue was working wonders on Kevin's hole, feeling the muscles twitch with every lick. It also surprised him that Kevin was this flexible. He pulled away a bit and smirked, looking up at him.

" You should be stimulated enough now." He said and set his legs down. He got in his bedside drawer and got the lube out. He coated his fingers with the lube and smirked.

"Ready, Kevin?" Eddward asked and slowly rubbed the tip of his middle finger against his entrance, causing Kevin to whimper and press into him, causing his finger to go in a little. Kevin gasped and Eddward smirked.

"So eager for my cock, I see." Eddward said and he slowly inserted his finger into him. Kevin squeaked at the odd feeling but slowly adjusted. Once Kevin was relaxed enough, Edd added another finger, slowly and carefully stretching him. Despite his actions, he didn't really want to hurt Kevin. Especially during something so intimate.

Kevin whimpered in pain and discomfort for a little bit. Soon Eddward started curling and moving his fingers a bit, before adding a third carefully. Kevin gasped. He felt so full just from two fingers. Three hurt a lot less than he thought. He suddenly gasped and moaned.

Eddward smirked, finding his prostate without too much trouble. He touched that spot again and Kevin's hips bucked against his hand. Eddward bit his lip.

"Don't start riding my hand, Pumpkin. Or I'll have to finger fuck you." He chuckled and Kevin squirmed. The raven pulled his fingers out of him and slowly pulled off his boxer briefs. He was semi hard but he was a lot thicker than Kevin thought he would take.

Edd stroked himself to full hardness, groaning softly. He said fuck it to a condom. He wanted Kevin to be HIS and ONLY HIS.

"Remember, call me Master. And if you want more, you're going to have to scream for it." Eddward said and slicked himself up with lube.

Kevin whimpered as Eddward lifted his hips up. Kevin wrapped his legs around his legs and gasped when he felt the tip of Edd's swollen cock at his entrance. Edd leaned over him and positioned himself, taking a breath before pushing in slowly.

Kevin gasped and groaned in pain as Edd pushed inside all the way. The ginger was expecting him to start thrusting right away. But Eddward waited until he was all relaxed and ready.

"Its okay. Are you ready?" Eddward asked. Kevin nodded, moaning softly as he felt Eddward throb inside him. Edd smirked and slowly pulled out then slammed back in.

Kevin gasped and nearly screamed. He tugged on the handcuffs but could do nothing about it. He panted and moaned as he thrust into him again, slower this time, almost rolling his hips.

"Ah! Fuck yeah!" Kevin yelled as Edd hit his prostate again. Eddward growled and he reached under his bound arm and grabbed his hair, tugging hard and crashing his lips to his as he thrust into him. The kiss was anything but innocent. It was heated and sloppy. Kevin gasped out in pain and pleasure as Eddward bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Just the way Eddward liked it.

Soon, Eddward got bored of this position. He decided to take the cuffs off of Kevin. He uncuffed him and Kevin looked up at him, panting and slightly confused. Eddward just smirked at him and pulled out of him, flipping him over and bringing his ass up. Kevin found himself on his hands and knees with his ass in the air. He blushed and whimpered.

"E-Edd...please...p-put it back in..." He said softly, blushing. Eddward smirked and slapped his bare ass.

"Beg for it. Beg for my cock, Pumpkin." Eddward growled and ran his nails gently down his back. Kevin gasped and moaned.

"P-please...please..." Kevin whimpered. He felt another smack and he gasped.

"Louder. I want you to scream it." the raven growled and pushed his cock up against his ass, rubbing the length against his ass cheeks.

"Ah! F-fuck...please!" Kevin squeaked and Eddward seemed to break at his words. He thrust back in hard and grabbed his hips with one hand and grabbed his neck, squeezing lightly. Kevin gasped and screamed as Eddward ravaged him. He grabbed the sheets but let go as Eddward lifted his torso up. He arched his back and choked out a moan when Eddward thrust into him.

Eddward's thrusts were slow and rough. He pressed his chest against Kevin's back and bit down on his neck.

"Ah! Shit..faster..." Kevin whimpered. Eddward granted his wish, thrusting into him faster. He let go of his neck and grabbed his arm, pressing it behind his back and forcing his face into the pillow. He bent over him and started pounding into him with full force.

Kevin's screams were muffled by the pillow. He was screaming, panting and drooling. Absolutely consumed by the intense pleasure. He could feel Edd's throbbing cock deep inside him, assaulting his prostate relentlessly. He heard Eddward growl and grunt loudly.

"Fuck! This...this is your punishment." he said and grabbed Kevin's hair, pulling it back, lifting his face off of the bed to hear the fingers screams of pleasure.

"Ah! E-Edd! Ed-Master!" Kevin screamed as he came suddenly, all over his stomach and the sheets.

Eddward growled and flipped Kevin over and grabbed his neck, thrusting back into him again.

"Did I fucking say you could cum? Dirty little red head." Eddward smirked sadistically and put more pressure on his neck. Kevin let out a choked moan.

"I-im sorry, M-Master..." Kevin said softly, gasping at the dirty talk. Eddward thrust into him hard and fast, causing the ginger to moan loudly. He dug his nails into Eddward's back, leaving nice long red scratches on his pale flesh.

Eddward moaned and soon his thrusts became erratic. He came inside Kevin, softly moaning his name into his neck as he filled him up with cum, so much it started leaking out. Kevin moaned at the feeling. He felt so exhausted now.

Eddward carefully pulled out of him and laid down next to him, panting. He was spent as well.

"We...didn't use to gag..." Kevin said softly. Edd looked over and smirked.

"Maybe next time. But I kind of like it when you scream." Eddward said and pulled the blanket over them. "Looks like you're spending the night, Pumpkin."

"Yeah...I don't think I can walk..." Kevin said and sighed.

"And I'm too tired to carry you."

"Hey, Eddward?"

"Hm?" Eddward looked at him.

"Let's do that again sometime." Kevin said and he smiled at him. Eddward smiled back slightly.

"As you wish. Good night, Freckles."

"Good night, Eddward."


End file.
